The More that I Try
by gamingobbsesive23
Summary: A PreseaxColette fiction not enough . Should last about 10-20 chapters.


_~ The More That I Try- A PreseaxColette Tales of Symphonia Fanfiction ~_

Yes, another pairing fiction. This one actually having my favorite Tales of pairing, not to mention my favorite video game pairing, Colette and Presea! The two just work so well together. Forget the Raine and Sheena pairings. I do like the two, it's just I don't see any pairings for either of them except Lloyd. And Zelos for Sheena, but that one is overrated. __

Zelos plays a pretty major role, as well, but only in the beginning of most of the chapters. What can I say? The guy is awesome. Then, it shifts over to the duo this fic is about: Colette and Presea.

**Chapter 1: The Failed Chosen, The Failed Experiment**

Colette sighed, it had been such a long day. As she lay in the bed in the House of Salvation, she thought of how the group had accomplished almost nothing, other than realizing they needed to form pacts with Summon Spirits- which was a good thing, but the outcome was unknown. They were heading to the Rodyle's Ranch the next day, so she knew she had to rest. It was not that late out- the sun was setting, and it was beautiful- but she needed rest. She had gotten out of bed to use the ladies room, but there was only one in the whole house. At the time, Sheena was in there. She thought she'd go talk to Raine for a while- she didn't have to go that badly- but she was busy scolding Lloyd, Genis laughing. She sighed and went to see what Zelos was doing. He wasn't busy, but he looked like he was nervous about something.

"Hey, Zelos!" Colette called out. Zelos turned around and saw Colette.

"Hey, my cute Colette! How are you doing?" his face had completely changed.

"Um... Nothing!" she said. "How about you? You looked nervous about something..."

"I wasn't nervous about anything! But thanks for worrying about me." Zelos said. "...At least someone does..."

"Hm?" Colette asked. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Zelos said with a huge smirk. "So, why did you call me over?"

"Oh, I couldn't get to sleep, and I wanted someone to talk to."

"Heh. I'm not a guy you want to talk to about serious things." Zelos laughed.

"Really?" Colette asked.

"Yes... Anyway, I think my Little One was looking for you." he said. "I'm not quite sure what she wanted, but if you want someone to speak to her, go to her."

"Okay! Thank you, Zelos!" she smiled and walked off.

"...Not even Bud treats me like that..." Zelos thought.

Meanwhile, right outside of the House of Salvation sat Presea. Colette saw her sitting near the water, and went to join her. "Presea!" Colette called out. Presea turned around and saw Colette, running towards her. "You wanted to ask me- Woah!" Colette tripped when she was about halfway to where Presea was. Presea ran up to Colette.

"Do you... need assistance getting up?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just clumsy, heehee." Colette laughed. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. It is about tommorow..." Presea said.

"Oh, about when we're going to the ranch?" Colette asked.

"Yes..." Presea said.

"It's about Rodyle, isn't it?" Colette asked.

"Yes. It is because of him that my past was ruined..." Presea said. "I cannot say that it is his fault that you were kidnapped. However... What he said about you was a terrible thing to say."

"Presea..." Colette said.

"Please, do not let anything he says get to you. He is... wrong." Presea said.

"Heehee! Do I look upset?" Colette laughed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Presea asked, tilting her head over. Whenever she did this, she always looked confused.

"Of course! We're going to beat Rodyle and save the people at the ranch, okay?" Colette said, smiling.

"Yes." Presea said. "But my time will never come back..." she thought to herself.

"Presea." Colette said. "Are you feeling sick? Here, let me... !" Colette gasped. "You're warm! Are you running a fever?"

"No, I am fine." Presea said.

"But... You can't fight when you're sick! Do you want to stay behind? I can stay with you, if you like." Colette asked.

"Colette, you are kind. Thank you. Bust... I must go. I have to kill Rodyle... I have to. It is his fault that I... my time... my past... is gone." Presea said.

"Presea... Okay." Colette said, smiling. "I won't tell the others you're sick. But, please, don't strain yourself. Don't do anything that will exhaust you or hurt you, okay?"

"Yes... Thank you, Colette." Presea said. "Shall we head in?" The sun had set, and the sky was a clear black. Not a cloud was in sight, and the only visible objects in the sky were the stars and the moon.

"Well, it's such a beautiful night out. Why go back?" Colette asked. "If you're cold, then I'll keep you warm!"

"N-No thank you, Colette." Presea said.

"Come on! Pretty please?" Colette asked. "I like talking with you!"

"...Alright." Presea said. "But just for a bit longer, okay? I am... freezing."

"Well, no wonder why you're cold, silly! You must be freezing in that dress!" Colette said. "Here, take this jacket. I took it out just in case... Good thing, huh?" Colette held the jacket out.

"Thank you." Presea said. It was a tad big, but it still fit.

"Heheh." Colette laughed. "You look so innocent, with your head popping out and all!"

"Really?" Presea asked. "I do not wish to look funny..."

"No, no, it's fine." Colette asked. "You look adorable!"

"...Thank you." Presea said. "Now, what _you_ wanted to talk about-" Presea started.

"Hey, hey, hey! Darlin' hunnies! Time for bed!" Zelos called out. "Come on, ya must be freezing!"

"Oh. Is it that late?" Colette wondered.

"Well, lets head on in." Presea asked. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah! We'll both do our best to stop Rodyle!" Colette said. "Heheh, I sorta sound motivational, don't I?"

"Yes..." Presea said.

End of Chapter


End file.
